Diary of a Thunderclan Apprentice
by Lefy
Summary: Someone in Thunderclan has a diary. But who? Either way, listen to her day to day troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me, Lefy! I decided to do a diary story. One of the Thunderclan cats is keeping a diary. Try to guess who it is!**

Diary Entry 1: Hi! I got this diary for my apprentice ceremony. My daddy got it for me! He's so nice. Anyway, I decided to write in it. I can't go to sleep in the apprentice den. I'm too excited. And I sort of miss my mother, Streakpelt, and the nursery and sleeping next to my best friend, he's a half moon younger than me, but being an apprentice is so cool! And Whitestorm should make an excellent mentor!

Diary Entry 2: Whitestorm took me on a tour of the territory! I got to see Fourtrees, Sunningrocks, Snakerocks, the Treecut Place and the Owltree! Sunningrocks was full of prey! Whitestorm wanted to see if I was any good at hunting, so he let me try to catch something without learning the hunter's crouch. I caught two mice, a squirrel, and a few thrushes. But Whitestorm was REALLY impressed because I got a fish from a stream that we found. He says that he thinks I'll be the greatest hunter someday!

Diary Entry 3: Because of all the prey I caught yesterday, Whitestorm told me that Bluestar is taking me to the Gathering! I want to see all the legendary warriors, like Stonefur and Oakheart! And all the leaders! Raggedstar, Tallstar and Crookedstar sound so different from Bluestar…

Diary Entry 5: At the Gathering last night, Raggedstar was talking about how his missing deputy, Cloudfoot, was found at Carrionplace. He had been attacked by rats, and although he was living when a patrol found him he died later on. He had been found with his wounds untended too for two sunrises. He had no chance, my dad says. Brokentail has been appointed deputy instead.  
I went on a patrol today! We inspected the Riverclan border. We had a small skirmish over a Riverclan apprentice almost coming onto Thunderclan territory. . Crookedstar himself apologized. Apparently, the apprentice was his daughter! Silverpaw, I think her name was. Longpaw said that she was trying to hunt in our territory. She wasn't much older than me. Maybe a couple sunrises older, but not much. I think she just got confused.

Diary Entry 5: Longpaw became a warrior! He's now called Longtail! He has to sit vigil now! He has to stay quiet for the rest of the night. I almost laughed when Bluestar reminded us that he had to sit vigil. Longtail… quiet?  
Willowpelt's kit is going to be apprenticed in another moon! He's not that bad, but he's not at all like my best friend… I can't wait for my friend to come and join me! He only has to wait another quarter moon or so!

* * *

**So how did you like it? Streakpelt plushie for everyone who reviews! Or you could have a box of chocolates! Or a fruit basket! Or... a walnut! You can chose any of them, if I haven't eaten them all first! **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of you were right… It's Sandpaw. I'm getting tired of writing these entries so that you can't tell who is writing them. I'm going to make it more obvious… Actually MENTION names!**

Diary Entry 6: FOX-DUNG!! Dustkit got in trouble! He wandered out of the nursery. That's normal for kits… But he wandered too far. He almost got into Riverclan territory. Dustkit almost fell into the river! So he's gonna have to wait until Graykit becomes an apprentice to have his ceremony too. But Dustkit's brother can go ahead with his apprenticeship… I wonder who his mentor will be…

Diary Entry 7: Been awhile since I last wrote… I've been busy. Whitestorm's still impressed with my hunting… but not _quite_ so thrilled with my fighting. He was sick today, so Longtail took over my training for one day; Bluestar said it could be a good experience for both of us. Well, Longtail saw me fighting. I believe that these were his exact words…

"Sandpaw- you fight like an old three-legged badger who just came out of hibernation and can barely move, and is blinded by the light; may I suggest actually _fighting_ as opposed to comically staggering around the practice area like you can't fight? I'm assuming, of course, that you're _trying_ to make yourself look like a fool."

Well, of course, I may not be the best fighter, but I am still very good at hunting. So instead of fighting Longtail, I pretended he was a very large, and… well, fat… rabbit. Of course, he wasn't expecting that… So, now I'm stuck with taking care of the elders for the next seven days, but at least I got my revenge!

Diary Entry 8: Tomorrow, Dustkit's brother becomes an apprentice. Dustkit should have it too! If only he wasn't so mouse-brained at times!

Diary Entry 9: Well, Ravenpaw's an apprentice now! I sorta feel bad for him… Tigerclaw for a mentor! I shudder at that thought! That tabby cat is scary enough to LOOK at! I've avoided talking to Tigerclaw, but as his apprentice! Poor Ravenpaw! And of course, he's the more jumpy one of him and his brother.

Diary Entry 10: Haven't written in awhile. Whitestorm has me up at dawn, and training until sun-high! Once I eat, Whitestorm makes me hunt until sun down. AUGH!! It's been so long going by this ritual, I've almost lost track of time! Dustkit is going to be an apprentice in two days, as is Graykit. Maybe now my life won't be so dull, dull, DULL! I need someone to talk to, and if I can't talk to my best friend, whom else can I talk to?

**Well… yah! I don't think this is my best. I was too lazy to come up with another mother for Ravenpaw. So now he's Dustkit/paw/pelt's brother! I don't really like that solution, but oh well! I'm expecting to fit Firepaw in soon. Sandpaw's not writing a lot, because she's a) busy training b) busy hunting c) busy sleeping d) or because I'm just plain too lazy to write a lot! Or e) all of the above. Yah… e) is the best answer! See ya all!**

**Lefy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm keeping my resolution to update every incomplete story by February! This one is first! So…. Let's see if I remember what was happening when I drifted away from this story… To be nicer, I am making this chapter more detailed. This is easily longer than both of my previous chapters.**

Diary Entry 11: One more day until Dustkit's ceremony! He's so happy that, he's forgotten to be grouchy! Yes, I actually managed to talk to him! Whitestorm was asked to help organize patrols, since Redtail is ill. And then, there was a diplomatic patrol being sent to Riverclan about stealing our prey, and Whitestorm is one of the best warriors to go on those sorts of missions. I was forced to spend the day with Longtail AGAIN. Luckily, he was asleep, and I had to wait for him to wake up. While I was waiting, I sneaked into the nursery and talked to Dustkit at last. Of course, Longtail woke up soon enough, and practically dragged me by the tail out of there. We went on a patrol by the Shadowclan border. BORING! By sun-high, Whitestorm was back, and really tired, so I hunted. I brought in a shrew, a squirrel, and two mice. I'm really proud of how much prey I bring back. Bluestar says I can go to the Gathering, if I keep bringing in this much amount of food!

Diary Entry 12: I'm finally writing this with DustPAW, now, lying in the apprentice den!

He's certainly proud. My father is mentoring him! I've threatened Dustpaw that I'll tell Redtail to be hard on him, but I doubt my father would actually listen to me about that…

Today was dull, other than the ceremony. I went on three border patrols. All three of them! I'll be happy when I won't have to do these anymore, or at least, not as often! But then, there are only four apprentices, now, and only two in the beginning of the day. So, there are going to be less patrols, and more hunting and training for me!

Diary Entry 13: Can you believe that I've been an apprentice for nearly half a moon? I can't. It's felt like only a few sunrises, but here we are.

Dustpaw has been working to catch up to me, and though it has only been a few days, he's becoming quite a hunter, and has probably gone on as many patrols as I have. Dustpaw boasted that he will soon be allowed to go on solo hunting missions from now on. He's gone on a couple of patrols with Whitestorm and I already, and has caught just as much prey as I have. But I also notice he hasn't been sleeping. He told me that he wants to catch up so we can become warriors together, and once he's at my level, he'll stop working so hard. Not meaning that he'll disregard his training, but he won't be as…. eager to learn, as he has been to catch up to me.

Ravenpaw is becoming better, but has shown little improvement compared to his brother. Graypaw is pretty much useless right now, but what can you expect when he doesn't have the incentive that Dustpaw does? Graypaw HAS claimed that he fought off a kittypet who wandered too far, and that the cat will maybe join Thunderclan. I think he's a big liar. What kittypet would be suited for clan life?

Diary Entry 14: Wow… this has been some day. First, a KITTYPET came to our clan. His name was Rusty, but Bluestar renamed him Firepaw. Graypaw was the one who found him. Apparently, he WASN'T lying about anything. Firepaw sure does seem to be a good natural fighter, as Graypaw claimed, very eager to learn, and, surprisingly, not scared of any of us "wild cats", as his fellow kittypets call us. Dustpaw and I didn't welcome him very well. I kind of wanted to… but he's still a kittypet. And I get the feeling that he's had comforts that are stronger than his wanting to be in Thunderclan. I think he'll go soon, which is kind of disappointing. If he was born into our clan, with his personality, he'd be a great warrior. Whether or not he can become that great warrior after his kittypet life is debatable. He may pull it off, and actually manage to become a Clan cat. Only time will tell…. Great Starclan, I hate clichés like those.

**There! I want to make it longer, but it felt like such a great way to end the chapter! I love Sandpaw…. –Hugs Sandpaw plushie-- I have ideas that I wanted to use here, but, as mentioned, it was a good place to end, so I'll finish up another chapter soon! Of course… my definition of soon can be translated into several years…**


End file.
